Isle Esme extra
by isdelafbaf
Summary: A small snippet of what might have happened at isle esme. How did they get from the water to the bedroom?


Isle Esme

B.P.O.V. Pulling me into deep water, I felt a rush of adreneline as edward kissed my neck while using his hands to grip my body closer. He breathed into my ear, "Bella, I've waited for so long." I replied with a anxious groan. "So have I edward, please show me what you've waited for." he turned me around still kissing my neck, my backed pushed up against his chest. His arms were rested on my hips as they slowly inched their way up my torso....my breath go heavier as he murmured in my ear, "so beautiful."

his hands slid cooly over my breasts, and he pushed his hips into me, I felt his hardness probing behind me. He slid one arm around my waist, the other still rubbing my nipple, as he lifted me onto his erection. I gasped with pleasure as he growled with pleasure.

he stroked me from the inside so deeply, each thrust causing me to tighten around him. he moaned with pleasure increasing the pressure of thrust. my mind was in emotional bliss. My inner core was releasing waves of tingles. I arched backwards and he groaned deeply. Th water helping to cool my heated body. he pulled out, turning me around and thrusting in again, my legs wrapping around his waist, and my hands braiding into his hair. I crushed my mouth to his.

E.P.O.V. as her mouth crushed to mine, I impulsively motioned my hips towards her again. I moaned with ecstacy, stifled with her sweet mouth covering mine. My throbbing erection quickened its thrusts, as I felt her body shiver and tremble within my arms. I pulled her body closer by cupping her buttocks, pulling her more intensly onto my hardness. She moaned my name, and that made me wild. I slowly started to walk upwards to the beach, kissing her sweet mouth, and my hands roaming her back and her hair.

reaching the shore I laid her on the beach, relasing my lips from her mouth I slowly nipped her neck, first using my tongue to trail down her neck, kissing the softness of her skin. Trailing down her collarbone as my hands worked down to her breasts. I gently tugged a nipple, pinching and twisting it between my thumb and forefinger. My kisses trailed down to the bare breast I licked the nipple, andher her cry out in response. I growled hungrily, as I watched her eyes and took her nipple into my mouth. She grabbed my head in response, her body writhing in utter satisfaction. My hands were busy ebbing their way down to her core. She was moist, the scent of her driving me wild with passion. I could smell her need for me. Eagerly I trailed my tongue down to her opening. I gently ran my tongue over the mouth of her core. She gasped, grabbing for me, and reaching my head. her legs tightened around me as I laped, and probed her folds. I let my tongue slip in slowly, she moaned.

I could barely keep myself from entering, I groaned into her folds, and her her say my name. "edward." "Please." I grinned. I lifted my head and realsed her breasts from my hands and placed them on her hips. I angled my throbbing member at her entrance, and pushed in slowly. I heard her whisper my name and I plunged in further, pulling out, letting her feel every inch of me. Then returning with a intense thrust. My breath was heavy. I

pulled out slowly again feeling every inch of her around me, then as I thrust into her I felt that jolts of adrenaline flow through me. I quickined my pace groaning huskily as she gasped and moaned in response. The fires within us blazing hotter, and hotter, her skin so soft, her body so beautiful, and her scent driving me wild with ecstacy.

"OH-BELLA!" I cried out as I let out a release of warmth into her. "Edward!" was her reply. She tightned around me as she too felt an ultimate release.

"I love you." I whispherd into her ear, before kissing her passionately. With a final pull and thrust. We both shuddrered. "As I love you." she quoted with a smile. Keeping inside her I kiss her softly on the lips. "Shall we continue inside" "We shall." She replied.

TWO WEEKS LATER... (AFTER OUR DISATEROUS BRUISED HONEYMOON)

I sat there, watching her sleep. The warm moist air, enhancing her scent, flaring my throat, and yet something else was stirring. I couldn't bring myself to love her while she was awake, for she does tend to get forceful, and yet I yearned for the taste of her lips, her skin. I ached for the her warm softness, her legs wrapped around me. I shuddered, and decided that since I was her husband, and we were on her honeymoon, that I could still have me way with her, it didn't matter that she was asleep or not. I chuckled darkly to myself.

I already had my hands wrapped around her, slowly I slipped my hands under her lacy nightgown, slowly inching my way up her stomach, until I reached the supple breasts that have been neglected for oh too long since our first night. A yearning tingling tickled the bottom of my gut, and a jolt of adreneline ejected into my awareness. She sighed softly and another part of my anatomy reacted instinctively, my erection swelled pushing up against her buttocks. I moaned softly as I allowed myself to rub up against her slightly, relishing the feeling of her body against mine. I took a breast into each hand and started to rub my thumb and forefingers together, each held a soft now perky nipple. She moved.

her hips shifted backwards, pushing up against me, and whe whimpered. I softly kissed her neck keeping one breast cupped, and with the other hand worked my way down her smooth soft stomach. I splayed my fingers aas they worked there way down beneath her silken gwon. I reached to edges of her lace undergarments. I slipped my cool fingers beneath the netted fabric and felt the soft cropped patch of hair, marking that I was soon to reach my goal. I heard a intake of breath from her. "Edward," she murmured softly. I grinned, perfect, she was dreaming of me. My hardness probed below, pulsing and pressing against her. I hitched my breath, savoring the pleasure that she so unawaringly gave me. Patience, I told myself. I chuckled to myself. I contined to ebb my fingers reaching the soft folds of her core. I brished my fingers across the sensitive nerves of her entrance, her body reflexsivly motioned her legs to straighten and open relaxed. I growled to myself as the scent of her sweet moist core drifted up to me, mixed with her floral scent, I was going to intoxicate myself with ecstacy. I slowly slipped one cool finger into her folds. I let out a heavy breath, and pressed myself up against he warm sofy body. "Mmmm...." she murmured, Oh that excited me.. I slowly pushed my finger in and out , not too deep at first, then as I felt two fingers slipping in, and I thrust in. My breathing was ragged, my hardened erection throbbing, my inner tingling spreading through my body as her core swallowed my fingers. I curved my fingers while cuppin her core as I continued to thrust my cool fingers deeply, steadily into her.

"HmmmmMmm Edward." she muttered she moved her hips against me... still deep

in sleep. I gripped her hips with both my hands now, ready to penetrate I slowly thrust into her innercore, releasing my breath raggedly as i slowl pumped her warm moist core. I moaned softly to myself as I pumped her, stroked her insides which was heavelny and tight. She continued to whimper and I couldn't control myself, my thrusts deepened, and increased in pressure...I was building up ready to climax and then suddenly she gasped and sat up in bed, quickly I pulled out returned to a resting position. She wouldn't even know what I had been doing... I chuckled to myself.

(more coming... just let me get inspired) =o) 


End file.
